My New Boss
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Troy Bolton is her new boss. What will happen? Troyella. Full summary inside. COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Party

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen at the party when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? Troyella.**_

**A/N: this is my first M rated fic. I thought it would be interesting to try and write one. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Should I leave it as a one-shot or make it a full story? Thanks!**

* * *

My New Boss

Gabriella Montez worked for a very high profile magazine called: _Sparkles _(A/N:I know its lame but I couldn't think of anything else). The magazine had just gotten a new owner and with him he had bought his two personal assistants. Gabriella and her best friend, Emma, who also worked at the magazine, along with others had no idea who the owner was. They Emma had been invited to a party at the new owners house where he would be revealed along with his two assistants. They were both trying to look their best because they had heard that some people would lose their jobs under their new boss.

"Do you think our new boss will be hot? I hope so and I hope he's single." Emma said, as she was getting ready as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ever since the 2 met in college, Gabriella had learned that Emma was only interested in guys who were good looking and had money.

"I don't know Em." Gabriella replied. "No one knows anything about this new guy or his 2 new assistants. The only thing I have heard is that they are all 24 and his assistants are married to one another."

"Well at least we know he is the same age as us." Emma laughed as she walked into her closet and picked out a red fitted dress for this party (in profile).

Gabriella walked into her room and picked out her leopard print dress (in profile). The two finished getting ready before jumping in a taxi to take them to the party.

About half an hour later they pulled up at a huge house. They both jumped out the taxi in awe at the size of the house in front of them. They made their way up to the front door that had been left open with security guards checking them of on lists as people entered. Gabriella stepped in and was instantly in a huge crowd. She had already lost Emma and they had only just arrived.

With two familiar faces 

The new owners assistants were just coming down from their room when they spotted someone from the past enter. They both surprised looks on their faces after they hadn't seen this person since graduation.

"Oh my god was that? Tay what are we gonna do?" Chad asked frantically as he saw Gabriella Montez walk in.

"For once Chad we aren't going to do anything." Taylor answered with a small smile on her face.

"What? We need to keep them apart." Chad turned to face her confused.

"No we don't. You've seen how much he misses her and how much he regrets what he said to her after graduation and if we let them see each other hopefully they can work things out and then we see troy happy again." Taylor answered as her husband nodded in agreement.

"I know remember why I married you. Your so smart." Chad kissed her on the lips as they continued down the stairs and started to mix with everyone else there.

Back with Gabriella 

Gabriella was wandering round when she saw everyone gathered round one person and from what she could hear they were calling him 'sir' and 'boss'. She decided if he was their new boss she had better go over and look like she was actually interested in being there. She got closer when she heard someone call her.

"Gabi!" She looked ahead and saw Emma heading her way coming from the middle of the crowd.

"Hey Em." Gabriella said as she got to Emma.

"Come on you have to meet our new boss, believe me he is hot girl." Gabriella laughed as she allowed Emma to pull her forward.

"Em can you let go of my arm because you will end up pulling it off if you pull any harder." Gabriella asked as Emma loosened her grip and smiled sheepishly. As they made their way through the crowd they got to the middle where a man had his back to him.

"Sir I would like you to meet …" Troy cut her off as he turned around locking eyes instantly with her.

"Gabriella." He whispered. He instantly saw the hurt in her eyes as she saw him.

"Troy." Gabriella said back as Emma looked on in confusion.

"Ok it seems you two obviously know each other already." She walked of leaving Troy and Gabriella standing there staring at each other.

"Gabriella I just want to say …" She cut him off.

"Save it Troy I'm not interested." She turned on her heel taking off. He sighed running his hand through his hair.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

I can't believe Gabriella is here. She looks even more beautiful than I last remember. I'm guessing from her reaction she hasn't seen Chad or Taylor yet. God I'm such an idiot for ever letting her go. I need to talk to her.

_**End P.O.V**_

With Chad and Taylor

The two were watching closely their two best friends interact intensely. When they saw Gabriella walk off they knew it was time to get involved.

"You go talk to Troy and I'll go talk to Gabriella." Taylor instructed as the two headed in separate directions.

Taylor walked outside and saw Gabriella sitting on one of the benches in the garden with tears freely fell down her face. She silently walked up to her and sat next to her waiting for her to realize who was sat next to her.

With Gabriella 

_**Gabriella's P.O.V **_

As soon as I saw Troy I had to get out of there. I can't believe Troy Bolton is my new boss. He is the most selfish person in the world. He broke up with me just because we were going to different colleges and he wanted to be able to date whoever he wanted. He told me he didn't love me enough to stick with me. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! No I don't I still love him. Urgh I hate myself right now.

**_End P.O.V_**

Gabriella felt someone sit down next to her. She guessed that it was probably Emma who had followed her out. As she looked to the side she got a huge shock.

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled as she flung her arms around her. "OMG what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she saw Taylor grin at her.

"Well me and Chad are actually Troy's assistants. I saw what happened in there so I thought I would come and see if you were alright." She told Gabriella as she frowned.

"I don't know what to do Tay. I hate Troy but there is still a part of me that loves him." Gabriella explained. Taylor looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Do what you think is best." Taylor answered simply.

"Can we not talk about Troy? What have you been up to since I last saw you?" Gabriella asked as Taylor held out her left hand. "Your married? To Chad?"

"Yeah I'm married to Chad. Who'd have thought in high school the class nerd and the class clown would be married." They both laughed before Taylor spoke again. "I would have invited you to the wedding but I had no idea where you were and your mom wouldn't say when I asked." Gabriella smiled at Taylor.

"It's ok. So do you still talk to any of the old gang?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke and sometimes Ryan all hang out and go play basketball and me, Kelsi and Sharpay talk all the time. We all went to the same college. We missed you though." Taylor said as the two shared another hug.

"I missed you all too. We should get back in there." Gabriella pointed to the house.

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't really leave Chad on his own he might start a fire if he goes near the kitchen." The two laughed as the walked back towards the house.

**(M rated from here)**

As the two walked back in, they exchanged numbers and promised to talk tomorrow. Taylor then went of in search of Chad as Gabriella walked into the main room. There was loud music booming from the big speakers and loads of people dancing. She decided to take a look around and wondered upstairs. She was looking at all the paintings on the walls when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a bedroom. The room was pitch black so she couldn't see where she was. She felt the person let go as they went and locked the door and put the lights on dimly. As she looked up she saw a pair of very familiar blues eyes. She went to talk but he cut her off as he moved forward quickly and kissed her. No matter how hard she tried to pull away she couldn't and soon found herself kissing back. Her hands found their way up into his hair as his moved to her waist. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the second and soon Gabriella was removing Troy's shirt. She slipped it off him as her hands wandered over his chest. Troy then started unzipping her dress at the back only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Troy picks Gabriella up as she wraps her legs around his waist. They move back towards his bed without breaking the kiss. They fall back softly kissing hungrily. Gabriella starts to undo his pants as he moves down to kiss her neck. She pushes his pants down as he undoes her bra. He slowly starts to rub his hands over her breasts as he slowly moving his mouth down her neck to her breasts. He then moves his one hand down and slips his hand under her underwear causing her moan. He teasingly pulls her pants off as she pulls his off. Their eyes lock for a few seconds smiling at each other as they lean in once again. He enters her causing her to let out a soft cry. He keeps going deeper and deeper and faster and faster until they both came in an intense and glorious rush. Troy fell softly against her before removing himself from her as they lay there taking in what happened. Gabriella was the first to speak.

"I love you Troy, always have and always will." He turned on his side placing a hand on her waist and smiling at her.

"I love you to and I just want to say I really am sorry for being such a jerk after graduation." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"I know. So is my job safe?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"You can defiantly keep your job if you give that kind of performance every time." Troy smirks as Gabriella whacks his stomach before leaning up to kiss him again.


	2. AN:Poll

**A/N: I have a poll for you:**

**Do you want this story to be:**

**Mainly fluffy with only a little drama**

**Or**

**Quite a bit of drama**

**Please tell me so I can start on the next chapter ASAP. Thanks!**


	3. Office liaisons

**_Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R _**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The next week had been a blur for Gabriella. First her best friend Emma was moving out to move in with her new boyfriend. Secondly she had hardly spoke to Troy since that night and when she had it was at work and he had completely ignored her and finally Taylor hadn't left her alone begging for details of what happened between the two. Gabriella had spent the whole of her day off in her apartment not getting dressed or opening any blinds, staying in the dark eating chocolate and ice cream while watching romantic films. She had even disconnected her phone so she could just be on her own. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the movies her mind always wondered of to one person. Troy. She had no idea what they were. They had declared their love for each other but then didn't do anything. Gabriella doubted if he actually loved her at all. The next day she woke up and got ready for work. She had decided if she couldn't get his attention by just being around then she would dress differently for work today. (dress in profile) She would normally go in a smart shirt and black or white pants. She never wore dresses to work but decided she would today. She'd come to the decision if he wasn't interested in her then she wasn't going to be interested in him.

Gabriella walked the 15 minutes to her work, picking up her morning coffee on the way, instantly seeing Troy and Chad as soon as she walked in. Neither noticing her. She walked to her office hearing someone calling her from behind. She looked and saw Taylor running up to her.

"Hey I didn't see you yesterday and I tried calling you but there was no answer on your house or cell." She said as they carried on walking to her office.

"Yeah it was my day off and I felt like having a quiet day so I switched all my phones off." She explained as they walked in her office.

"I've known you for years, I know when something is up so care to tell me. I don't have to be anywhere for another hour." Taylor sat down on the sofa in Gabriella's office. Gabriella decided she should tell Taylor everything that happened last week so she closed her door, walked over to the sofa and told Taylor everything. By the end she had tears rolling down her face because she was so confused.

"And since then Troy's been avoiding me. I've tried talking to him but all he does is say later or if others are around he refers to me as Miss Montez." Taylor was hugging her best friend as she made a mental note to slap Troy for being such an idiot.

"Don't worry Gabs, I'm sure he will talk to you soon. Maybe he's just scared." Taylor said, as there was a knock on the door. Gabriella dried her tears as she opened the door to find Chad standing there.

"So this is where you've been Mrs Danforth, Miss Montez has kidnapped you." Chad joked as he hugged Gabriella and walked over to Taylor. "So what are you girls gassing about?" Chad asked as he sat next to Taylor. Taylor smacked him round the head as Gabriella laughed at the two.

"Chad ever thought what we were talking bout might have been private." Taylor tried to hint to Chad to leave.

"OMG I just figured it out. Something happened between you and Troy last week didn't it. He was way too happy the next day and whenever I mentioned your name he seemed to blush. Have you guys already done it?" Chad asked all in one go. Taylor looked at her husband in surprise.

"How'd you work that one out? I had to wait to be told and here you are hitting it right on the head for once." Taylor said as Chad shrugged.

"So does this mean you two are together now?" Chad asked as Taylor slapped him once again.

"Ever thought it's none of your business." Taylor hissed as Chad ignored her and looked straight at Gabriella.

"I don't know. Oh and Taylor I can now see why you said Chad still hasn't grown up." Gabriella laughed as Chad turned to Taylor.

"Hey! I have grown up." Taylor didn't get chance to answer as there was a knock on the door. Chad being Chad didn't bother letting Gabriella answer or chance to as he already opened the door.

"I thought you two might be in here, you're needed upstairs to help design the layout for the next issue or something." He told them as they walked out. Troy stayed a little longer and waited for the two to disappear before he closed the door. Gabriella let out a groan as she kept getting disrupted from her work.

"Hey." Troy said as he walked over to her. He walked round the desk to where she was sitting before leaning against it waiting for Gabriella to talk.

"Oh so you actually remember I exist." She said not looking up from her work. Troy put two fingers under her chin making her look at him.

"Look I'm sorry for not paying you any attention this week but I needed to get settled in here and I didn't want people to know about us just yet." He explained as she looked at him. He pulled her up out her seat and sat down himself pulling her onto his lap. He started kissing her neck as she turned to face him.

"We have to talk about what happened." She said, as there was another knock on her door. Gabriella stood up and walked over with Troy following. Gabriella opened the door coming face to face with Troy's secretary.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Bolton but you have Mr Wolman upstairs." Troy nodded as she left.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you later though." Troy walked out leaving Gabriella now even more confused.

Gabriella had just arrived back from her lunch break and was walking to her office when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a dark room. She turned around and saw Troy flick the lights on.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him as he moved closer to her.

"I missed you. And I wanted to see you." He placed his hands on her waist as she moved backwards.

"Troy we need to talk about what happened and everything." Gabriella said as she sat on the desk in the room. It was a room that was never used because it had no windows just a door. They put all the old desks and broken equipment in the room.

"I know and things are now settling down so I'm free whenever." He told her casually as he walked up to her and tried to wrap his arms around her.

"I should be getting back to work Troy." Gabriella got up feeling uncomfortable in the room.

"You are working. I'm your boss and I want to talk to you." Gabriella rolled her eyes not really surprised with what he said.

"Troy I have to go." Troy pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Despite not wanting to she pulled away. "What are we doing? I can't do this right now." She tried to walk off again as Troy held her firmly in place.

"Why not? Gabriella I meant what I said last week I love you and I'm sorry if I have been ignoring you all week bit I promise from now on I won't." She looked into the pool of blue eyes and nodded her head at him knowing he was telling the truth. He smiled as he kissed her once again.

Troy moves her back so that they are both situated on top of the desk. He starts kissing down her neck and down her chest as he undoes her buttons. He lifts her dress over her head as Gabriella removes his shirt. They are both kissing feverishly on top of the desk as Troy removes her bra. Gabriella pulls back and looks at Troy.

"Troy what if someone walks in?" Gabriella asked suddenly becoming conscious of what they were doing.

"Don't worry I locked the door from the inside so you can only open it from in here." He told her as he kissed her again. She let out a soft moan as he moved his hands over her breasts. She had already removed his pants and boxers and he removed her underwear. The two were now completely naked as Troy thrust into her. She moaned in pleasure as thrills ran up and down her body. When they both came he pulled himself out of her before leaning on the table just looking at Gabriella.

"Did you know you're beautiful?" he asked as he moved strands of hair out of her face as he kissed he once again. Gabriella's cell then rang. She leaned down to get it and saw Taylor's ID flashing.

"It's Taylor." Troy took the phone from her and answered.

"Hey Taylor it's Troy… yes this is Gabi's cell… why do I have it? Oh because I asked her to help me out with this meeting and she just went to get something…yeah I'll tell her you're after her. Aren't you suppose to be working not calling Gabi?" Troy shut the phone as Gabriella laughed.

"I can't believe we just did that" Gabriella said as she got of the desk and started to get dressed. Troy snuck his arms around her waist already having put his boxers and pants back on.

"Well this has defiantly got to be one of the best office meetings I have ever had and you get top marks for effort." He kissed her shoulder as she laughed at him.

"Mr Bolton I could have you for sexual harassment." She joked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him before continuing to sort herself out.

"I would like to see you try."

"Wouldn't you just. How come you haven't got Chad or Taylor calling you looking for you?" she asked as she tidied her hair.

"I told them I was in a very important meeting." She laughed at him knowing he had planned all this. After they were both dressed Troy unlocked the door and they walked out when the coast was clear. One person they didn't see was Taylor who walked right up behind the pair.

"Important meeting? Have fun meeting more like." She whispered in their ears causing them to blush as she walked past them.

* * *

**A/N: did i get the amount of fluff and drama ok? Please review. Thanks!**


	4. Day off

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: thanks for the great reviews. I'll try and update 'Come home' as well tonight for those of you reading that as well as School Chaos. Please Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 3

Gabriella awoke the next morning feeling content with her relationship. She knew he hadn't forgotten her and he wanted to be with her. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face. She quickly got up a jumped in the shower hurrying so she could get dressed and go and see Troy before work started. She smiled remembering how she used to do this when they were dating in High school when she wanted to walk to school with him. She grabbed her purse and keys before setting off hoping to be there and hour before she had to be. She rang Taylor first to see if Troy was there or what time he would be there.

(**Taylor **… Gabriella)

"**Hello?" **

"Hey Tay it's Gabi."

"**Oh hey Gabs what's up?" **

"Do you know what time Troy is getting into work today?"

"**Erm let me just check with Chad… Hey Gabi Chad said he isn't coming in today he's taking the day off to sort out some stuff at home."**

"Oh, Ok thanks. See ya later Tay."

"**See ya." **

Gabriella stopped of at the coffee shop to get herself her morning coffee when she decided because she didn't have to be in work for another hour she would go over to Troy's. She called a cab and gave the driver the address.

Arriving at Troy's house, Gabriella paid the taxi driver and got out walking up to the house. When she knocked she got a shock to see who answered the door.

"Gabriella?" the lady asked.

"Hey Mrs Bolton." Gabriella answered as she was pulled into a hug.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Mrs Bolton asked as she opened the door further for her to step in.

"I'm actually here to see Troy. I work for the magazine company he has just took over." Gabriella didn't know whether Troy had said anything about them so she thought it best not to mention it.

"Ok well Troy is actually still asleep but you can go wake him if you like." Mrs Bolton offered as someone walked out of the kitchen into the huge hall.

"Gabriella Montez." Jack Bolton said as he walked over to where the two ladies were. He hugged her as she smiled. Jack had always liked Gabriella after he got to know her and always treated her like a daughter. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she told him what she had just told Troy's mom. When she said she worked for Troy, Jack smiled knowing that there was something more between them but didn't press the matter.

"Do you mind if I go wake Troy now because I have to get going soon." Gabriella walked up the stairs as the two walked back to the kitchen. Gabriella slowly opened Troy's door and smiled when she saw him wearing only his boxers with no covers on him. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him as he shifted. His eyes fluttered open lazily as she watched him realize she was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she rolled her eyes getting bored of answering that question. He turned on his side as she snuggled closer to him.

"Can I not come and see you before I have to go to work?" She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes you can but how did you know I was here?" she smiled at him as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"Taylor." Gabriella replied simply before speaking again. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later." She stood up ready to walk away but felt Troy pull her back down.

"No you don't call in and say your taking a day off for personal reasons." He said as he handed her his phone.

"You do know since you three arrived I have hardly got any work done." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she went to stand up again.

"Well if you keep getting distracted Ms Montez I will have to punish you." He said with a sly smirk on his face. She laughed as she turned to face him.

"And that is why I have to go." she managed to stand up this time as Troy grabbed his cell and speed dialled someone. Gabriella looked at him in confusion.

(Troy … **Chad**)

"Hey Chad it's Troy."

"**Hey Troy why are you calling me this early I thought you had the day off." **As the two were talking Gabriella was straightening her hair back up and her outfit before she went over to kiss Troy goodbye.

"Yeah I do but I wanted you to note that Gabriella is taking the day off to but if people ask she is doing some stuff for me." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him but he just smiled coyly at her

"**You mean doing some stuff for you in the bedroom. Don't worry I'll cover for you." **Troy blushed at Chad's comments.

"I'll talk to later man." Troy quickly hung up

"I'm taking the day off?" Gabriella said as she stood next to Troy's bed with her arms crossed over her chest. Troy smiled at her as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her as he suddenly pushed her onto the bed falling on top of her.

"You Miss Montez are staying with me today." He kissed down her neck as she pulled his head back up to her face.

"Troy as much as I want to, you do realize your parents are downstairs and I have been up here a while." Gabriella blushed as she remembered all the times his parents or her mom walked in on them making out and the once Coach Bolton caught them in Troy's room with Troy shirtless and Gabriella wearing a skimpy outfit, she had hid under her clothes that she wore for his party, that she had brought as a surprise birthday present for his 18th.

"Fine let me get dressed at bit and then we can go down and I'll tell them I've given you the day off." he kissed her as he stood up. She stayed on his bed watching him change. "Enjoying the view Miss Montez?"

"Definitely and I can say now that I officially love going to work." She grinned at him as he pulled her to her feet as they fell back on the bed once again kissing. They were once again so caught up with each other that they didn't hear the door knock or open.

With Jack & Julie (Mrs) Bolton

"Those two are together." Jack Bolton said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm glad, Troy was never the same after he finished with Gabriella. You know I even told some of my friends that she would one day be Mrs Bolton too." Julie said as Jack laughed at her.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't screw up this relationship like last time." Jack walked up to his wife wrapping his arms around her as she made breakfast.

"What do you think they are doing up there?" She pointed up as Jack shook his head.

"Let's just hope it's not what I caught them doing after his 18th in his room." Jack laughed at the memory.

"Jack you didn't did you? What exactly going on?" Julie asked shocked that her husband had never said anything before.

"Well I think Troy was getting another present from Gabriella. I walked in a she a Troy were on his bed with her wearing a very revealing night gown if you could call it that." Julie as surprised because she always assumed that Troy and Gabriella were waiting till they got married. "I think I'm gonna go check on them and see what the hold up is." Jack got up and walked upstairs. He knocked a few times on Troy's door before he opened it carefully bracing himself for what he might see. He chuckled to himself as he saw the two of them on Troy's bed kissing quite hungrily not noticing his presence.

"You know as much as this might be fun for you two I don't want another 18th birthday after party repeat." The two pulled apart blushing as they saw Jack standing there watching and smirking at the two of them.

"Hey dad." Troy answered sheepishly

"Your mom's made breakfast. Gabriella don't you have work?" Gabriella smiled as she turned to Troy.

"What don't you ask your son what he did?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Troy?"

"I told Chad that I was making her have the day off even though she wanted to go." He explained as the two stood up and walked out the room with Jack following.

They hung out the rest of the day getting the rest of Troy's stuff moved into his house with his parents. She was getting ready to leave when Troy stopped her.

"Why don't you stay the night?" He offered as she looked at him.

"What about clothes and stuff for tomorrow?" she asked as he shook his head at her.

"We can stop by your place first then we can go to work and anyway I hope you won't be wearing any clothes tonight." Troy whispered the last part in her ear as she smacked his arm.

"You dirty person Troy Bolton." She laughed as she put her arms around his neck. " And I would love to stay." She gently kissed him before his parents came out of the room.

"Can you two not go a few minutes without each other? It's like high school all over again." Jack joked as Gabriella blushed.

"I've said Gabriella can stay tonight so she doesn't have to go home now." Troy explained to his parents.

"Ok just don't let us hear anything coming from your room." Jack said as it was now Troy's turn to turn red at his dad's comments.

"Jack stop it lets go your embarrassing them." Julie said as she pulled him upstairs.

After his parents disappeared out of view Troy picked Gabriella up and through her over his shoulder before walking into his room and locking it as he dropped her onto the bed ready for their night of 'quiet' fun.


	5. Back in Albuquerque part 1

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. Please review and tell what you think about this story because people don't seem to be reviewing. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Please Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella had spent the rest of the week as normal, spending most her lunch times catching up with Chad and Taylor. Gabriella was spending a lot of time at Troy's after work just hanging out with his parents. Troy had had to go away for 2 weeks so she had hardly spoke to him. It was now Friday and she was with Julie Bolton as Jack had gone to see some old friends.

"So have you spoke to Troy much this last week?" Julie asked Gabriella as they sat on the bench in the huge garden.

"No I spoke to him on Monday but I haven't spoke to him since." She explained. "I can't believe he's going to be gone for another week still." Julie wrapped her arm around Gabriella.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked as a tear fell from Gabriella's eye.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't really realize until now." She felt like she could tell his mom anything.

"So are you doing anything this weekend? I know Jack wants us to go hang out with his old basketball team friends and their wives who were all cheerleaders and still try to be better than me. Trust me I'm not looking forward to it but just don't let Jack hear that." They both laughed as a figure approached slowly behind.

"I'll probably just catch up with some extra work that I have due in, in a few weeks seeing as I haven't got anything else planned. Don't worry your secrets safe with me Jack will never hear it from me." Gabriella all of a sudden jumped as someone put their hands over her eyes.

"I'm glad you don't have anything planned because I do." She heard Troy tell her as she stood up, Troy dropping his hands from her eyes, turning round with her hands on her hips.

"And what do you think you are doing here Mr Bolton?" she asked in mock anger.

"Hmm I think that I finished everything I needed to do so I thought I would come back to my ever so hot girlfriend." Julie was laughing at the pair as she walked inside leaving the two alone. Troy walked round to Gabriella who smiled as he lifted her arms around his neck as he placed his on her waist. He kissed before she pulled away.

"And what are my plans for this weekend then?" Troy smirked at her as Gabriella gave him a warning look saying '_it better not be bad'_.

"Well if you agree to come, I have booked us a flight home where we can stay for the next 2 nights in Albuquerque. The old gang are all getting together and I thought you could join us. Chad and Taylor are going so it's up to you if you come or not but I would like you to come." Troy asked Gabriella as she frowned a bit.

"I don't know Troy. I left just like that and ignored everyone so I don't think that they would be to happy with me." Gabriella told Troy as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey if they want to judge what happened in the past then they are idiots because I've moved on from the past as too have you and Chad and Taylor forgave you easily so we'll be there if they say anything." Troy sat down on the bench pulling her onto his lap. She looked him in the eyes and saw he really wanted her to go.

"Fine. But if anything happens I'm outta there and when we get back you and Chad have to take me and Taylor shopping without complaining." Truth was she just wanted the four of them to hang out like they use to but make it fun at the same time.

"Ok one question though, how do you know Taylor will want to?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Three words: me, shopping and Chad." Troy laughed at her as he kissed her again.

"Okay break it up you two, Gabriella you staying for dinner sweetie?" Julie asked as the two blushed.

"Actually mom me and Gabriella are flying back to Albuquerque later to meet up with the others so we actually need to go now so Gabriella can get her stuff." Troy explained to his mom.

" Ok well you two have fun. And I'll see you both soon." They said goodbye before heading to Gabriella's for her to grab her stuff.

After arriving in Albuquerque, they went to Troy's parents since they were taking a holiday in New York with Troy, they met up with Taylor and Chad for dinner. They enjoyed themselves, just talking about high school before Troy and Gabriella left.

"Ok so what are we going to do now?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Troy pulled her up before leading her upstairs.

"I can't believe we're back in here." She said as they entered Troy's old room.

"I know it's so weird." Troy's parents had left everything the same in there. There were all kinds of Basketball memorabilia. "Well I know that we didn't come up here just to look at my old stuff." Troy whispered in her ear as he lifted her top off and kissed her pushing her back onto the bed.

"Well in my mind I was just planning on sleeping." Gabriella said breaking the kiss.

" Oh really well then I better prove to you that sleeping is not as much fun as this." Troy kissed her again as they continued removing each other's clothing. Troy pulled a condom out a slipped it on before entering her. She moaned in pleasure as Troy went in deeper and deeper. When she came she let out a loud moan feeling Troy fall against her. She moved her hips as her withdrew from her rolling off her as she moved her head to his chest. She had missed him holding her and was so glad he was with her right now. They soon fell asleep completely exhausted just holding each other.


	6. Back in Albuquerque part 2

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry it took a while to update but this is just one I'm writing for fun when I have the chance. Please review because I got 269 hits for the last chapter but only 9 reviews review criticism or not. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Please Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning after getting dressed Chad and Taylor arrived so that they could go meet up with the rest of the gang. Gabriella had hardly said two words since she woke up. The other three were worried.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Taylor asked as they walked towards the restaurant they were meeting up in. Gabi just looked up and smiled.

"Oh come on Gabs, if you expect that to convince us then your wrong. That isn't even working on me." Chad said as they all looked at him. "What I can be serious when I want." The others shook their heads as Troy and Gabriella stopped waiting for Chad and Taylor to go ahead. Taylor smiled at Troy as she dragged Chad along.

"Ok, what's wrong because I know something's bothering you so spill." Troy asked as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm really scared Troy. What if they hate me and then they tell you to break up with me? I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't face them." Gabriella went to turn around but Troy pulled her into a loving embrace.

"They're not going to hate you and if they did want me to break up with I would tell them to all get stuffed because I already made a mistake of letting you go years ago which I'm still sorry about. Has Taylor or Chad told you what we used to do when we were in college? We use to think I wonder where Gabi is? Is she ok? Is she happy? Is she even still in this country? And the main question we tried to figure out was what had they done to make you not want to stay in touch. We missed you Gabi me the most so don't say they will hate you because I know they will be so happy to see you again ok?" Troy reassured her as she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." He smiled as he took her hand to catch Taylor and Chad up.

Approaching the restaurant, Troy gave Gabriella's hand a reassuring sense that things would be ok. They sent Chad and Taylor in first to give them a message from Troy.

With Chad and Taylor

As the two walked in, they immediately saw everyone sitting at a table.

"Taylor!" Sharpay and Kelsi squealed as the engulfed her in a hug as Chad walked up to give the guys man hugs.

"Hey where's Troy?" Zeke asked. The others then realized he wasn't there either.

"He's not coming is he?" Jason spoke up. Chad and Taylor exchanged smiles. Chad nodded for her to tell them.

"Actually he is but we have a message before he comes in. he has got two surprises for you, firstly he has finally got himself a girlfriend again and trust me you will love her like your little sister because she is the same age as us but the youngest and she's stunning. Secondly, he's brought you guys a surprise gift with him." Taylor explained as all their faces looked a bit disappointed. "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"The only person Troy will ever love is Gabi and she is the only person who will ever be our little sister. I still hate the fact we have no idea where she is and that is Troy's fault for breaking up with her." Jason explained as Chad and Taylor exchanged knowing looks.

"Chad go get Troy right this minute and tell him what they said to reassure you know who." Taylor instructed whispering the last part.

Chad walked out the restaurant and up to the couple who were waiting in the park across the street making out.

"Ok stop. I have a message from Taylor to tell you to come in now and Gabi don't worry when we said Troy had got himself a girlfriend who they would love like a little sister they all frowned saying you would be the only one they would ever love like a little sister and it was all Troy's fault for breaking up with you which is actually very true." Troy punched Chad in the arm as they walked over to the restaurant.

"But he's also the one who brought me back." Gabriella told Chad as she smiled at Troy.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella walked into the restaurant and Chad instantly called them as Gabriella hid behind the two boys.

"HEY everyone!" Troy shook his head at Chad as they moved closer.

"Right since Chad got your attention before you all get up I've got a surprise for you." Troy and Chad stepped aside as Gabriella smiled at the group. Their jaws all dropped before finally taking in what was going on.

"Gabi!" Sharpay and Kelsi screeched as they jumped out their seats and hugged her. Troy smiled at Gabriella as she smiled back while been squeezed tightly between Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she was released from the hug. Jason, Ryan and Zeke hugged her before they all sat down.

"How could you have not told us that you knew where Gabi was?" Sharpay asked as Taylor as she and Gabriella shook their heads and smiled. "And how did you meet up with her?" Gabriella and Taylor just rolled their eyes at Sharpay. She always got straight to the point no beating around the bush.

"She works at the magazine Troy owns know. And lets just say that to them it's just like kindergarten." Gabriella glared at Taylor knowing what exactly she was referring to. " And I didn't tell you because we wanted to see the look on your face when you saw her." Taylor ignored Gabriella's glares.

"Why didn't you stay in touch Gabs?" Zeke asked as Gabriella smiled as she held Troy's hand under the table.

"I guess I just wanted to forget everything that reminded me of Troy even though I didn't really want to and I thought it would just be easier to start afresh at College." She explained as they looked at her smiling.

"We missed you a lot Gabs, trust me for the first time we actually saw Sharpay not wearing pink." Ryan spoke up. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who nodded.

"I missed you all too." Kelsi could see Gabriella didn't really want to talk about it anymore so she decided to change the topic.

"So Troy, where's this new girlfriend of yours?" Kelsi asked as all the heads turned to look at Troy who just laughed as he looked at Gabriella.

"You kind of already know her and have spoke to her." The gang were confused apart from Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor who where all laughing as the others tried to figure it out.

"Ok I have absolutely no idea so will you just tell us." Jason said as the other agreed.

"Fine she's sitting right next to me." It took a minute to process in their minds before they all looked at Gabriella.

"You're back together?" Ryan asked as the two nodded. They all plastered huge grins on their faces as they looked back and forth between the two.

"I told you that you would love Troy's girlfriend like a little sister." Taylor said as Gabriella shook her head. Troy leaned over and gave her a kiss as the girls let out 'aww's' and the boys whistled at the two.

They spent the rest of lunch catching up with each other. Gabriella found out that Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan were all working on Broadway (which Gabriella already knew through her job), Zeke had opened a restaurant up near Broadway and he and Sharpay were engaged. Jason helped Kelsi produce the musicals. Kelsi and Jason were married and Kelsi was three months pregnant. Ryan was still single but wasn't really bothered about being single because he said he could come and go still as he pleases.

They all ended back at Troy's since all the others were staying with their parents who were home so it made sense to go to Troy's.

"I can't believe I was so nervous to see all you again." Gabriella admitted as she, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan sat on the grass at the side of the basketball that was still in the garden. The boys were playing two – on – two with Chad and Troy winning.

"Well I'm glad you agreed to come." Kelsi said as she hugged Gabriella.

"You have to promise not to lose touch again, promise?" Ryan asked holding his hand out which Gabriella gladly accepted.

"You know you should do an interview and photo shoot with us. And if you ever need an interview with a big star we'll always be willing to give one to you." Sharpay smiled as Taylor pushed her.

"Leave it to you to try and get more attention by using your best friends." Taylor joked as Sharpay pushed her.

"Well she should be flattered because we never give interviews to magazines because they turn the truth on it's head where as I know with you four you would never do that. I hope." They all laughed as the boys joined them.

"What are you all talking about?" Troy asked as he sat behind Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her. She didn't care that he was sweaty just glad to be in his arms.

"Sharpay's is using us." Gabriella answered smiling at Sharpay who was giving her a look to shut up.

"Yep she wants to take advantage that her beat friends work at one of the hottest magazines and wants us to interview her and do a photo shoot." Taylor told him as Troy smiled at her shaking his head at the same time.

"Sharpay I'm sure we can find room to fit you in and I may even let our best interviewer do it." He told her looking at Gabriella.

"Good because I need the publicity." Zeke kissed her to shut her up before she started going into how she wanted to be one of the most famous people in America, which they had heard over and over before.

When everyone left that evening they promised to meet up more often seeing as they all lived so close to each other. Taylor and Chad were staying the night at Troy's since they had to get up early in the morning to catch their flight. They all packed up their stuff and went to bed early so that they wouldn't be as tired tomorrow.

**

* * *

A/N: If you have been reading School Chaos, I have out the sequel up which is called College Struggles. Go read it and review please. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update so please review Thanks! **


	7. Used & a shock

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is kind of short and some of the things towards the end might seem a bit quick but just go with it. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Please Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been a week since they went back to Albuquerque. Gabriella was getting a bit bored and annoyed at Troy because she didn't understand his actions. One minute he wouldn't leave her alone and the next it was as though she didn't exist. Gabriella went to get up when all of a sudden she felt very sick. She ran to the bathroom getting there just in time. Gabriella spent the next hour with her head down the toilet. She managed to stand up but was very dizzy. She got back to bed and called in sick. She fell back asleep before her buzzer went. She groaned as she got up wrapping her robe around her.

"I come bearing sickness goodies." Taylor shouted as Gabriella opened the door. "Wow you look awful." Gabriella shook her head as she walked back to bed.

"Thanks I feel it." Gabriella lay back down as Taylor sat next to her.

"So what's up then?" Taylor asked as she pulled out some tablets for Gabriella.

"I woke up and suddenly couldn't stop being sick. I was in the bathroom for over an hour just throwing up and then when I stood up I felt very dizzy." Gabriella explained.

"Well it's a good job that I've got the day off so I can keep you company if you want." Taylor suggested as Gabriella nodded. "Something else is up and I want to know." Taylor said in her demanding voice.

"Its about Troy. We've been together 4 weeks now and I just don't get him. One minute he acts like he doesn't care then the next he is the most caring and loving boyfriend in the world. But it's not just that whenever we do have time to ourselves it's a though all he can think about is sex. It's not that I don't enjoy it but when that's all I feel he wants from me I just don't know what to do." Taylor looked at her friend who was crying hard.

"Sssh it's ok. Maybe if you tried talking to him then it might help." Taylor suggested.

"No. I can't because he will think I don't love or trust him." She sobbed harder. "I don't understand why I'm crying so much." Taylor just hugged her.

"How about I talk to him? That way he won't question my moves if I just bring it up in conversation." Gabriella reluctantly agreed. The two spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking until Taylor had to leave.

Around 7pm Gabriella's door rang again. This time she couldn't be bothered to get her robe because she just guessed it would be Taylor or her mom. Gabriella opened the door and she got a surprise.

"I heard you weren't feeling very well so I came to see how you feel." Troy said, obviously having gone home to change into casual clothes, walking in and closing the door behind him. He followed her through to her bedroom as she jumped back in bed and snuggled under her covers. Troy lay next to her just stroking her hair.

"How come your not at home with your parents because I thought tonight was their last night here?" Gabriella asked as she moved her head onto Troy's chest.

"They decided to get an earlier flight so they left this morning." Troy explained. "Gabi there is something I need to ask you before I chicken out again. I've been trying to say this since we went back home."

"Ok." Gabriella said unsure.

"I know we have only been back together 4 weeks but I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" Troy asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out and engagement ring. Gabriella's hand flew up to her mouth before she answered.

"Yes." She smiled tearfully as Troy quickly got back up and kissed her. Troy pulled back as he slid the ring on her finger. She then kissed him again suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

"So I have another question for you." Troy started as they lay on her bed their legs entangled together as Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest.

"Shoot." Gabriella said as she turned to face Troy.

"Will you move in with me?" Troy was nervous and Gabriella could tell. She thought he wouldn't have been that nervous considering she had agreed to marry him.

"Umm… let's see live here on my own or move in with my gorgeous fiancée? Tough choice, of course I will." Gabriella kissed him as Troy rolled onto her back kissing her passionately as he moved his hands up her tank top.

"Troy can we not tonight because I don't feel that great." She pulled back and looked into his soft blues eyes.

"If you don't want to that's fine I'm perfectly happy just to lie hear with you in my arms." Troy told her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella said.

"And I love you too Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton." Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"Gabriella Bolton. Sounds good." She snuggled into him and soon fell asleep. Troy kissed her head once more before he too fell asleep. Gabriella had completely forgotten her conversation with Taylor earlier in the day which could throw a spanner in the works.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so I checked my stats for this story and I got less reviews than last time :S the numbers seem to be going down and down (I got 10 reviews for chapter 5 but only 6 for chapter 6) so please tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. Please review Thanks! **


	8. Gabriella collapses

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I decided since so many of you wanted me to continue I would update. I think that there may only be 2 more chapters left after this one. Once again please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriella woke up feeling dizzy again. As she stood up she suddenly felt a wave of nausea come across her as she ran to the bathroom. She spent the next hour throwing up but still decided to go into work. Gabriella still couldn't figure out why she was feeling so rough. She showered and got dressed before heading off. She had called Taylor to let her know she was running late but would be there soon. Gabriella walked into the building running into Troy's parents who she thought had left.

"Gabriella are you ok dear? You look pretty pale to me." Julie said as she held her hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine just feeling a little tired but I'm fine. I'm sorry but I need to go because I'm late as it is." They nodded as Gabriella ran to the elevator catching just before it closed. She quickly dumped all her stuff in her office before picking up her notepad to take into the morning meeting. She knocked softly on the door as she entered.

"Good of you to join us Miss Montez." Troy said with harshness in his voice. She quietly sat down as Taylor gave her a sympathetic look. After the meeting had finished Troy was clearing everything up and Gabriella stayed behind closing the door behind the last person.

"What's up Troy?" she asked, as he didn't look at her.

"Maybe the fact that you think I don't love you or that I only want to have sex with you. Gabi why do you think I proposed to you last night. It was because I love you and I can't believe how selfish you are and this relationship between us is over." Troy angrily said, as he still didn't look her in the eye.

"Troy can we please talk about this?" Gabriella asked tearfully walking over to him.

"I'm not interested in it Gabi oh and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that here and apart from a strictly professional work relationship I want nothing more to do with you." He walked out leaving Gabriella there feeling hurt.

The morning slowly went on and as a bonus most staff members were given the afternoon off. However, Gabriella hadn't been given that choice and was now beginning to regret coming into work feeling worse than ever. She stood up to get her bottle of water from her bag when suddenly everything went black.

With Troy, Chad & Taylor 

Troy, Chad and Taylor were all just down the corridor from Gabriella's office when they heard a noise. They shrugged it off as Chad continued talking.

"Dude, when are you gonna stop being so hard on Gabi. I mean she is really upset and sorry for what she said but she does still love you and she knows you love her." Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I'll forgive in about a million years. I loved her once and got over it so I'll do the same now." Troy looked over to see Gabriella's secretary and best friend, Emma walk in her office but then she all of a sudden came rushing out.

"Taylor call 911 Gabi's collapsed!" Emma frantically said before going back in the room as Troy ran to the room as well with Chad following. Troy instantly kneeled besides her trying to find her pulse and get her to come round.

"Gabi, it's Troy. Come on you need to wake up. I'm so sorry for everything I said I didn't mean any of it." Troy was holding her hand as they waited for the ambulance. They got there a few minutes after.

"Does anyone know what happened?" the paramedic asked as they set up a stretcher to carry her on.

"No. I came in to check on her because she hasn't been looking very well all day and that's when I found her collapsed." Emma explained. They made their way down and out of the building.

"Is someone going to ride with her?" the other paramedic asked as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"I will." Troy said as Taylor promised to call her mom and his parents who he had flown back in last night meet them at the hospital.

15 minutes later Troy was pacing backwards and forwards waiting for news when a doctor came out.

"Mr Bolton?" the doctor asked as Troy looked at him.

"Is Gabriella ok?" Troy quickly asked.

"Yes, she was very dehydrated but she and the baby are fine she's asleep at the moment." The doctor explained as the colour on Troy's face drained.

"Baby?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, it looks like Gabriella is about a month along. I have to go but you may go and sit with Gabriella if you like." The doctor walked off. Troy then walked towards the room nervously.

He entered and was surprised to see Gabriella lying down awake.

"Hey." He said softly as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed picking up her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?" Gabriella asked as she sat up. Troy couldn't help but look at her still flat tummy before answering her then moving his eyes to her left hand noticing she hadn't taken the ring of.

"Emma found you in your room collapsed." He explained as she nodded.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"Your Pregnant. Gabi did you know that you were pregnant?" Troy asked as a tear fell down her face.

"No. Troy what are we going to do?" Gabriella cried as Troy moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I know that I want to keep this baby and bring it up together but do you?" He felt her nod against his chest. "You do know our parents are gonna skin us alive about this." Troy said trying to lighten the mood. Gabriella let out a small laugh. Troy later went out to tell his parents, Gabriella's mom and Chad and Taylor that Gabriella was fine and she was just dehydrated. They decided they would tell them the rest the next day.

**

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Thanks!**


	9. Sharing the news

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been finishing of Come Home and working on College struggles. Ok I decided to add a cliffhanger to this chapter, which was originally going to be all one chapter, but I decided to be cruel :P Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella was discharged the next day and Troy immediately moved her in with him so that he could be there for her if she needed him. Tonight Troy had rang up the whole gang and Gabriella's mom to meet up so they could tell them their announcements. The only thing Troy's parents knew was that Gabriella was moving in with him. Troy and Gabriella were upstairs lying down in a comfortable silence until Gabriella spoke.

"Troy what are you thinking about?" she sat up a bit so she could see his face.

"Right now I'm thinking about how happy I am and how lucky I am to have you and our child in my life." Gabriella smiled as Troy said something else. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for what I said yesterday because I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said it." Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well you had every right to be mad at me. I really shouldn't have let Taylor quiz you about it. I don't even think I really meant what I said I guess I was just feeling so rough I was just rambling on about things." She told him, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Troy shouted as Jack walked in.

"We were wondering if you were still alive since you've been up here a while." Jack said as he eyes wondered to Troy's hand on Gabriella's stomach and the ring on Gabriella's left hand. Jack smirked.

"I know that look and it isn't good." Troy said. Gabriella looked at Jack confused.

"Here's a hint. You might want to hide that ring on your finger guessing that is one of the two secrets your revealing tonight and the other one is that Gabriella is pregnant." Troy and Gabriella looked at Jack in shock. "It's pretty obvious. Troy your hand is on her stomach protecting your little one from harm already like I use to and the other one I already explained why." Troy was the first one to recover from the fact that Jack knew.

"You won't tell mom yet will you?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry I want to see the look on everyone else's face when you tell them. I'll be downstairs if you need anything and Troy make sure Gabriella gets everything done for her. She needs plenty of rest." He walked out closing the door behind him.

"What is it with your dad working out our secrets or catching us doing inappropriate stuff for a parent to see?" Gabriella laughed. Troy just shook his head.

"I have no idea. But hey at least it's not Chad." The two settled back into the bed and fell asleep.

Later that evening

Troy and Gabriella woke up and were now downstairs helping set everything up. Gabriella went to change quickly as the doorbell rang. Troy answered letting her mom in.

"Hey Troy." Ms Montez said as she walked in. "Where's Gabi?" Troy pointed up as Ms Montez laughed knowing exactly what he meant.

"Hey Anna." Lisa said as Troy and Anna walked in the kitchen.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled as Troy ran up to her.

"What?" Troy asked walking into their room. He looked around for her before seeing her in the closet throwing clothes on the floor.

"I have absolutely no idea what to wear." Troy laughed as he watched her search through her clothes.

"It doesn't really matter what you wear Gabi, you will still look beautiful. And anyway you have an excuse if you want to wear comfy clothes because you're pregnant." Troy wrapped his arms around his waist kissing her neck gently.

"Ok I'll find something you just go downstairs and make sure your dad doesn't blab." Troy gave her a quick kiss before running downstairs to keep an eye on his father. Troy entered the living room to see Chad and Taylor had already arrived.

"Hey Troy." Taylor said as she saw him enter. Troy noticed his dad talking to their moms.

"Hey guys." He gave his father a look that his father smirked at as the doorbell rang. Troy was about to go answer it but saw Gabriella had obviously snuck down quietly and was already there.

"Hey guys come in." Gabriella invited the rest of the gang in. Troy smiled at her still not quite believing Gabriella's was his and always would be.

An hour into the get together, in which Jack had managed to keep quite, Chad stood up bored of waiting.

"Ok you two called us round for a reason and you have been dragging this out for long enough so what's up?" Everyone turned to look at Troy and Gabriella who were by Jack. Gabriella nodded for Troy to speak. He grabbed her hand as he started.

"Ok since Chad is obviously bored as usual, we invited you all here because we have two lots of news to share with you. The first is Gabriella had agreed to marry me." All the girls squealed before being hushed by Chad so that Troy could continue. "Thank you Chad and the other news is that in a few months we're going to be parents." Maria and Julie's jaw's dropped as Jack laughed and all the girls ran up to Gabriella to admire the ring and hug her. All the guys congratulated Troy as they then swapped with the girls. The moms still hadn't said anything. Jack nudged Troy hinting to their mothers.

Troy and Gabriella walked towards them only to find themselves being dragged into the kitchen.

"How could you two be so careless?" Maria exclaimed

**

* * *

A/N: So what are their mothers going to think? Please review. Thanks!**


	10. Parents reactions

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. There is a poll at the bottom. Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 9

"How could you two be so careless?" Maria exclaimed as Jack entered the room, closing the door behind them leaving Chad in charge of the entertainment.

"Huh?" Troy asked completely confused.

"You two have been back together a month and you are already pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason you two are back together and pretending to play happy families is because you are having a baby together." Troy and Gabriella were completely astounded at Julie's words. Jack looked on in sympathy at the two wondering why the moms were acting like this.

"Have either of you thought that this isn't about just Gabriella being pregnant. How could we have known Gabriella was pregnant when we got together? We were together for 2 years in high school and they were the best years of my life. Both of you were happy when we got back together so why not now?" Troy angrily asked as Gabriella had tears slowly flowing down her face knowing that her mom didn't support her.

"Because when it was just you two messing around like it has been for the past few weeks its fine because there was no one else involved. The two of you have only just made up after not talking in six years. We don't want to see this child get stuck in the middle of one of your rows after witnessing what happened last time." Maria told them as Gabriella ran out the kitchen with Jack following.

"See what you've done now. This may not of been planned but we both want to be with each other and we want to give our child the best possible life ever. All I know is that we love each other and nothing is going to tear us apart again. I thought I might have this problem with dad but not with you. We're giving you a grandchild and if you can't agree to support us then we don't want you in our lives." Troy walked out the back door out into the back yard to calm down. The mothers were left speechless.

Upstairs with Gabriella and Jack

Gabriella ran straight to their room knowing that Jack was following. He followed her in and closed the door behind him so the others would know to stay out. Gabriella cried into Jack's chest as he hugged her.

"I'm sure the mother's didn't mean what they said. They were probably just in shock and are worried about the two of you getting hurt. And anyway if they don't support you then you can count on me for everything. I can't wait to start teaching this little one how to play basketball." Jack said placing his hand on her still flat stomach trying to reassure her. Gabriella regained herself as she looked at Jack.

"I have never not had my mom's support on anything and I just wish she would be happy about this like I am. I love Troy. I really do. I know we didn't plan for this baby but I'm so glad it's happened because I love this baby already and I can't wait for it to be born. I always thought my mom would be happy when I told her I was pregnant with her first grandchild. The same for Mrs Bolton. Troy and I always used to plan how many kids we wanted and how we would tell you guys and how excited you would all be that we would get sick of it." Gabriella explained. Jack smiled at her as another voice spoke.

"And we are happy about it." They looked to the side to see Julie and Maria standing there.

"But mom why would you say all those things before then?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked in past their mothers and sat on the other side of the bed wrapping his arms around Gabriella who leaned back against him.

"I guess we were both just in shock." Maria started.

"I remember the day Troy came home after he finished with you and he was hurting so much that I never wanted to see him like that again." Julie said as Jack smiled at the couple.

"And you Gabi never really got over Troy. I saw how much you hated him for it and I guess we just both wanted to protect you." Troy kissed Gabriella on the head.

"So does this mean you want to be a part of your grandchild's life and are happy for us?" Gabriella asked as Troy placed his hands on her tummy.

"What do you think?" Julie replied as they came and sat on the bed hugging Troy and Gabriella as Jack stood back and watched shaking his head.

"You do realize you are never going to get rid of them being around now. And especially you Troy since me and your mom have decided to move up here." Jack announced as Troy looked at his parents in shock.

"You serious?" Troy asked as his mom nodded. "Well at least this baby will know who its family is. Oh and dad we want the mom's to help out as much as they want within reason." Gabriella laughed before they all decided to head back downstairs to the gang. They spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement and the pregnancy before everyone left.

**

* * *

A/N: Poll: do you want me to have the wedding next or the birth? Please review. Thanks!**


	11. It’s a …

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting it up. Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 10

Troy and Gabriella had been engaged and pregnant for 8 1/2 months and had decided to hold of getting married until after Gabriella gave birth so that she didn't have to stress out during the pregnancy. Troy wanted Gabriella to stop working but she refused to. They had several arguments and in the end Troy gave in knowing that she wouldn't give up but she had to promise to take it easy and if she so much as had a headache (a/n: if that makes sense) she had to go home. Troy was always keeping an eye on her and so were Chad and Taylor. Gabriella was sat at her desk thinking of how fast the time had gone and was now in her last week at work before going on maternity leave. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She called for them to come in.

"Hey Gabs. Troy isn't around is he?" Chad asked as he walked in holding something behind his back.

"No why?" Gabriella was confused. Chad always confused her with his actions.

"Good. I'm suppose to be helping him and Taylor sort through a load of paper work but I got too bored so I went and got us a snack and I thought you could maybe let me hide out in here for a bit." Chad looked at her making a sad face whilst holding out and brown bag for her and a hot chocolate. Gabriella laughed.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you." Chad handed her the bag with a chocolate muffin in as he pulled out his own muffin.

"Don't worry. You can't get in trouble and neither can I because I actually thought of a good excuse." Chad proudly said acting just like he did in high school.

"Oh really. What's this good excuse then?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Chad on the couch in her office.

"Well if Troy or Taylor asks I will say I was getting something when you asked me to go get you some food because the baby was hungry and I couldn't let the baby eat on its own." Gabriella laughed as they continued to eat and talk.

20 minutes later there was a knock on Gabriella's door. Chad quickly stood up and answered it so Gabriella didn't have to.

"So we were right you sneaked of and left us to do all the paper work." Troy said as he and Taylor walked in. Gabriella smiled from her position on her couch.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted them as Troy sat down next to her.

"Chad have you been annoying Gabi because if you have…" Taylor started before Chad interrupted.

"Actually I was keeping her company while the baby ate." Troy and Taylor looked at him confused. "I went and got me and the baby a chocolate muffin and hot chocolate because I couldn't let them eat on their own now could I?" Gabriella laughed as Chad smiled at Taylor.

"Ok you are weird. So help me when we have kids." Taylor, Troy and Gabriella laughed while Chad stood there confused.

"Ok moving on how you feeling?" Troy asked Gabriella while placing his hand on her stomach.

"We're fine. This little one hasn't stopped doing summersaults all day though." Gabriella told them as Troy rubbed her large stomach. Troy and Gabriella had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. They both wanted to be surprised. Their parents suggested they did so that they knew what to buy. Troy and Gabriella refused to though.

"You letting your mommy know that your there. Well I think she knows." Gabriella smiled as Troy talked to her stomach. "I don't think she can cope though with two babies around though with uncle Chad being his normal self." The baby kicked as Troy smiled.

"HEY! I'm not a baby." Chad shouted realising what Troy just said. Taylor laughed dragging him out the door.

"I've got to go but I'll be back in a bit. You gonna be ok?" Troy asked as he helped Gabriella to her feet.

"I'll be fine. Now go." She kissed him before pushing him towards the door.

Troy, Taylor and Chad had left Gabriella an hour ago for a long afternoon meeting when all of a sudden Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her stomach then something tickle her leg.

"Oh God." Gabriella whispered as she clutched her stomach. She quickly grabbed the phone on her desk and pressed the button to connect her to Emma.

"Hey Gabs what's up?" Emma cheerfully asked as Gabriella felt another contraction hit. She tried to breath before she spoke. When Emma had heard Gabriella groan she hung up and ran into the office. "Gabi what's going on?" Emma asked with worry evident in her voice.

"I'm in labour. Get Troy." Emma grabbed the phone and dialled Troy's cell but there was no answer. She then tried Chad and Taylor and got their voicemails. She left all three of them messages as she rang an ambulance. Gabriella was trying to remember her breathing techniques. Emma kept trying the others with no luck. The paramedics arrived and helped Gabriella down to the ambulance while Emma left a message with someone to go get Troy because it was an emergency and to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

With Troy, Chad and Taylor 

As the meeting finished Troy flopped back into his chair.

"Finally. I thought that would go on forever." Troy closed his eyes tired. "Gabi's lucky she didn't have to sit through one of those meetings today." Chad put his head on the table.

"I know some people ramble on about nothing. Chad actually fell asleep." Taylor told Troy. "how's Gabi been with the baby?" Taylor asked.

"She's been really tired and she keeps feeling as though she going to go into labour." Taylor smiled as someone came running through the door making Troy, Chad and Taylor look at the out of breath girl confused.

"Can we help you?" Troy asked as she started to speak.

"Gabi… hospital…baby." The girl breathed out almost in a whisper. Chad shot up alarmed as he turned to Troy.

"Gabi's at the hospital. I think she said she's having the baby." The girl nodded as Troy ran out the room.

At the hospital with Gabriella and Emma

"How you doing?" Emma asked as Gabriella relaxed from a contraction. Emma had called their parents just after they had arrived and got Gabriella settled in.

"Like hell. I wish Troy would hurry up and get here." Gabriella complained as Emma squeezed her hand.

"He'll be here. How about I go see if the parents want to come back in for a bit?" Gabriella nodded as Emma left. A few moments later she returned with three adults behind her. Julie Bolton had brought up Gabriella's bag that they had prepared at home.

"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" Maria asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Wishing Troy would hurry up and get here." Gabriella felt another contraction hit. Jack walked over to her and offered her his hand, which she gratefully accepted. Emma snuck out the room to phone Troy once again. She expected it to go straight to the answer machine but this time someone picked up.

(Troy…**Emma**)

"Hello?"

"**Troy where the hell are you. Gabi's been asking for you a lot. I think she needs a hand to break." **Emma joked.

"I'm just coming up to the hospital now. Is she on her own at the minute?" Troy asked.

"**No your parents and her mom is in with her. Your dad is letting her use his hand to squeeze." **

"Ok I'm just coming in. meet me in the front lobby." Emma hung up and went to wait for Troy.

A few minutes later Emma saw Troy running up to her.

"Where is she?" Emma dragged him to Gabriella's room. Troy quickly went in.

"Thank you for joining me." Gabriella smiled as Jack and her mom dropped her hands and let Troy get closer. He kissed her forehead before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well I could always go back if you wanted and send Chad in place." The adults laughed as they and Emma walked out giving them some privacy.

"Don't even think about it. I want this baby to come out not stay inside like it would want to do if Chad was her rambling away." They both laughed as a nurse came in to check on Gabriella.

"How's she doing?" Troy asked the nurse who's name was Lisa.

"She's already at 5cm so I would say this baby is eager ti come out so it shouldn't be too long unless things slow down now." Lisa told them. **(A/N: I have no idea about what I'm writing so just go along with it)**

"Thanks." The nurse walked out as Troy faced Gabriella.

"I can't believe this is it. Everything we've been planning for is finally happening." Troy's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"I know. I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand as another contraction hit.

An hour later and Chad and Taylor had arrived. They were now in the waiting room with Mr & Mrs Bolton and Ms Montez. They sent Emma home because she wasn't feeling very well and promised to call as soon as they knew anything.

"How much longer do you think she will be?" Taylor asked the mothers while Chad and Jack talked about basketball stuff.

"When Troy came out a before he said she was nearly ready to deliver." Maria explained to Taylor. The three looked over at Jack and Troy who were in a very heated conversation about some basketball plays and other stuff.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Ok Gabriella we're going to take you down now. Troy you need to get scrubbed up." Troy kissed Gabriella before going to sort himself out. When he was prepared he walked in to see Gabriella looking very scared.

"Hey it's going to be ok." Troy whispered in her ear as the doctors gave them instructions. Soon after Gabriella gave one final push and a cry filled the room.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced as Troy cut the umbilical cord. Gabriella leaned back as tears escaped her eyes. Their daughter was gently placed on her chest instantly snuggling into Gabriella as Troy rested his head on her shoulder with his hands around her.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mom." Troy whispered.

"I know she's precious." Gabriella gently kissed their daughter on the forehead as Troy touched her tiny hands.

The doctors cleaned the both Gabriella and the baby up before they went back to the room. Troy then went to call in the others. He got a surprise though when he walked out. There sat waiting for news was the whole gang.

"Hey Troy. Well?" Jack asked being the first to notice.

"We've got a daughter." The mothers hugged him before he pulled back. "She's ready to see you all." The new grandparents went in first and the others said they would go in after.

Troy slowly opened the door as Gabriella smiled at him as she held their daughter safe in her arms. Troy moved over to the bed next to Gabriella as the adults followed.

"Mom, Jack, Julie, this is your granddaughter Hannah Elizabeth Bolton." Gabriella said as she passed Hannah to her mom. She held her for a few minutes before passing her on.

"How are you doing Gabi?" Jack asked as she leaned against Troy.

"Tired sore but very happy." Gabriella smiled as she watched Julie pass Hannah to Jack.

"She's gorgeous you guys." Jack said as Hannah wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

The rest of the evening the rest of the gang was introduced to Hannah before they all left and promised to come back the next day.

"Are we finally alone?" Troy asked as he held their daughter.

"I think so. She's so intriguing to watch isn't she?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"I love you Gabriella Montez and I love you too Hannah Bolton." Troy kissed her forehead before kissing Gabriella. The two just lay there watching their daughter sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those who wanted the wedding first but more wanted the birth first. Please review. Thanks!**


	12. Wedding

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Only one chapter left. That will be there wedding night. I was going to put it in this but I haven't finished it yet so I decided to split it in two. Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been 6 months since Hannah Elizabeth was born. It was now Valentines Day and the day Troy and Gabriella were getting married. Hannah was going to be the flower girl but Emma would carry her down the isle. Gabriella was now in the room at the back getting ready to get married.

"How's the bride to be?" Julie Bolton asked as she and Maria walked in. they looked around the room at Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi who were her bridesmaids. Hannah was sat on Gabriella's lap as she let Sharpay finish her hair.

"I'm good. Nervous but good." Hannah giggled as her mommy spoke. Troy's mom instantly walked over to her granddaughter and picked her up giving her a kiss before walking back to Maria.

"You been keeping your mommy busy?" Maria asked as the two grandmothers played with Hannah. There was another knock on the door that was opened by Taylor.

"We've been sent by the groom to make sure the bride is ok and hasn't changed her mind." Chad spoke as Gabriella laughed.

"Nope definitely not." Gabriella answered as Jack walked in behind Chad.

"I see the grandmothers have kidnapped their granddaughter. Gabriella you look wonderful so far." Jack told her as Sharpay finished her hair and touched up her make-up. All that was left for Gabriella to do was to put the wedding dress on.

"Thank you." Gabriella saw Jack take Hannah from her mom.

"Mind if I take this little one to see her daddy and try and calm him down?" Jack asked as Gabriella shook her head. Chad and Jack left with Hannah as Taylor brought out the dress for Gabriella to put on. (In profile)

With Troy

Troy was pacing back and forth nervously waiting for his dad and Chad to come back. Troy was looking out the window when he heard the door open. He was too nervous to turn around to face whoever walked in just in case they had bad news. He felt someone walk up behind him and then pass him something. He looked to the side to see his dad there holding Hannah out for him to take. He carefully took her before turning to his father.

"What did she say?" Troy asked as Hannah played with his fingers.

"She's excited and can't wait but a little nervous. She laughed when we told her why you sent us which is why I brought this little one back with me. If you are having doubts about whether it's the right thing just look at her and you'll know." Jack told Troy before walking out the room again.

"So its just you and daddy now. Is your mommy having fun?" Hannah just giggled as Troy kissed her forehead lovingly. "You know you are the best thing apart from mommy to ever come into daddy's life." He let her play with his fingers as Chad came back in with Jason and Zeke.

"She looks just like Gabi but with your eyes." Jason said walking up to Troy and Hannah. Chad and Zeke followed.

"Who'd have thought in high school we would all end up marrying them and some now having kids not even 10 years later." Zeke added as Chad pulled funny faces at Hannah making her giggle. The other three just laughed.

"And Chad finally has someone who can relate to him even if she is only six months." Zeke received a glare from Chad as Troy and Jason rolled their eyes. Jack was standing in the doorway smiling watching the four boys he helped raise all interact. He heard a loud squeal come from Gabriella's room so he went to inspect.

With Gabriella

"Oh my…" Maria had tears in her eyes as Gabriella walked out the side room in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful hunny. Troy won't know what's hit him when he sees you." Julie said as Sharpay ushered them to sit back down.

"Ok we need the traditions now. First off something old?" Sharpay asked as Maria stepped forward.

"This is the necklace I wore the day I married your father." She put he necklace on her before kissing her head.

"Ok something new?" Sharpay looked towards the bridesmaids.

"We decided to get you this to remind you of everything you and Troy have achieved." Kelsi said as Taylor handed over the long black box. Inside was a charm bracelet.

"Ok the first charm is a microphone. This represents when you and Troy first met and what brought you together." Sharpay explained.

"Next is a book. Its for the amount of study sessions you use to have with Troy which always led to something more." Sharpay said as both mothers looked at her sceptically.

"And why did we never know about this?" Gabriella laughed at her mom ignoring the question turning her attention back to the other girls.

"Next is a glass. It represents the work party which brought you and Troy back together." Taylor told her.

"The key represents the key you hold to Troy's heart. In all the time you spent apart, you were the one who always had his heart." Kelsi enlightened.

"And finally is a baby bottle representing Hannah and all the future kids you have together. It shows your family is complete with your child making the final piece." Taylor told her as a single tear fell down her face as Kelsi attached the Charm bracelet.

"Ok before we ruin the make up lets move on. Something borrowed?" Julie smiled.

"These are the earrings I wore when I married Jack. I would be honoured if you wore them." Gabriella hugged her before putting them in.

"And finally something blue? That's a surprise I have for you." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Sharpay.

"Sharpay…" Gabriella stopped as Sharpay pulled out a blue garter squealing. "Sharpay stop squealing." Gabriella held her finger to her ear almost being deafened by the squealing. Jack knocked on the door calling out to check if everything was ok. Julie went out to explain.

Half an hour later everyone was in positions to start. As the music started and Gabriella made her way up the aisle she kept her eyes firmly on Troy so the size of crowd there wouldn't put her off.

(A/N: not going to write the whole thing out.)

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned in and kissed her. The whole congregation burst into applause. Both mothers were crying as Gabriella slowly made their way down the aisle. They were finally married.

"You know I can't wait for tonight to get you out that dress Mrs Bolton." Troy said as they rode to the reception in their limo.

"Well if you're a good boy we can try and sneak out early." Gabriella leaned over and kissed him passionately. They made out the whole journey to the place where the reception would be held.

Later when the whole party was in full swing Gabriella was holding a sleeping Hannah wondering round looking for Troy and her mom. Hannah would be spending time with Ms Montez and the Bolton's while Troy and Gabriella were on honeymoon. She finally spotted Troy talking to Chad and some of his cousins. She walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around. Upon seeing Hannah asleep in Gabriella's arms he picked her up and walked towards Ms Montez who he instantly spotted. They handed Hannah over to her as they prepared to leave. They quickly changed grabbing their suitcases. They thanked everyone for coming before leaving for their honeymoon and to start their very own private wedding celebrations.

**

* * *

A/N: 1 chapter left. I should have it up tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Please review. Thanks!**


	13. Wedding Night

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Important Author's note at the bottom please read. Please review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 12

They arrived at the airport to catch their flight to Rome where they were spending their 2-week honeymoon. They boarded their flight where they would be seated in 1st class.

"You know Mrs Bolton I can't wait till we get to this place to so we can get our honeymoon started." Troy whispered seductively in her ear as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Why what do you have in mind?" Gabriella whispered in a playful manner.

"Well the fact that I haven't been able to spend any connected time with you in the last 6 months may be a reason I want to get this honeymoon underway." Gabriella laughed before hitting him in the stomach.

"Maybe the reason we haven't had any '_connected' _time together is because I've not long had our baby. Do you think she will be ok?" Gabriella asked becoming serious. Troy leaned over and kissed her softly.

"She will be fine. You've seen how much our parents love her and Chad promised me him and Taylor would take her for a few days. He said it would be good practise for when they start having kids." Troy told her as she smiled.

"I hope so." Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep, as she was totally exhausted.

Upon arriving in Rome, the couple walked out into the warm evening air. Even though it was spring the air was slightly warm. The grabbed their luggage before driving to the hotel. The hotel was a posh 5 star just outside the main city. They walked down the corridor to their room where as soon as they were in and the door was locked, Troy grabbed Gabriella picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. She screamed a little as they fell onto the bed. Their kisses were hard and passionate, lust completely taking over them as Troy quickly removed her shirt and bra. He kissed all the way down her neck and along her chest reaching her left breast as his hand caressed the right one. She moved her hands to pull of his shirt before working her way down to his pants. Troy gently bit down on her breast causing her to let out a soft moan. Gabriella could feel how hard Troy was already and her wetness becoming more and more wet. She pushed his pants down and Troy kicked them of as he started to pull down her skirt. He pulled it off as he brought his mouth back up to hers. His one hand caressing her breast as his other made its way down to her underwear, pulling them down before slipping two fingers inside her causing her to gasp in pleasure. She removed his boxers as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on top of her

" You better put this on because I ain't getting pregnant again just yet." She teased as she handed him a condom as he slipped it on.

"Oh come on you remember how much fun it was." He smirked at her playfully.

"Just shut up and make love to me." He obeyed as he thrust into her as she pulled him down to kiss her. Each thrust becoming harder and faster going in further each time as their hip buckled together in a rhythm. Gabriella moaned as Troy went in deeper. Troy went quicker and quicker until he couldn't get any quicker.

"I'm going to come." She said as she kept up the tempo.

"And me." He told her as they came. Troy fell softly against her both breathing heavily. Troy slowly lifted his head and kissed her softly before she moved her hips for him to withdraw. He took the condom off before falling back next to her.

"I love you." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you too Mrs Bolton. Oh and by the way I need to know something." Troy started. Gabriella turned to look at him.

"What do you need to know Mr Bolton?" Gabriella smiled at Troy waiting for him to continue.

"Do you ever want more kids? I know it's a weird thing to bring up now but…" Troy couldn't finish because Gabriella cut him off with her lips.

"Of course I want more kids. I was an only child and I hated that so I don't want Hannah to have that. And anyway like you said its fun making our kids. I don't want to wait to long either before we try for another one but still another few months." Gabriella reassured him as he leaned down and kissed her as things became heated again. They made love 3 times that night before Troy fell asleep from all the exhaustion. Gabriella just lay there thinking as she looked at Troy.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I looked to the side to see Troy peacefully sleeping next to me. Who'd have thought a year ago I just knew I was getting a new boss. But I got so much more instead. I got my happiness back, a husband and the most amazing daughter I could have ever wished for and all this came from my new boss.

**

* * *

A/N: Right at the moment that's the end but people have asked for me to continue and do the honeymoon so if you want me to end this story after the honeymoon instead of here please review and tell me and if I get enough reviews saying to do the honeymoon I will even though it might only be 2 or 3 more chapters. Thanks!**


	14. Honeymoon part 1

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Ok since so many of you wanted me to do the honeymoon I will. So there will be another 2 chapters on the honeymoon and then an epilogue and then it will be over. Sorry. I don't think I will do a sequel though just yet but I do have another story planned but my main focus is College Struggles still. Warning this chapter is full of fluff and more. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 13

The next day Troy and Gabriella woke up late after their previous night of activities. Troy pulled Gabriella even closer to him as she turned around and kissed him.

"Good morning Mrs Bolton." Gabriella smiled at the sound of her new name.

"Well good morning sir. What tasks do you need me to do today?" Gabriella playfully asked him like she did at work.

"Well Mrs Bolton I need a good morning kiss before anything else." Gabriella grinned as she leaned up and kissed him. Troy pulled her on top of him as they continued to kiss. Gabriella pulled back slightly when she ran out of breath.

"As much as I want to do this all day I need to take a shower so we can go explore this beautiful city." Gabriella rolled of him and stood up wrapping the sheet around her bare body.

"Well I am looking at something even more beautiful right now." Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy we can't stay in bed all day." She told him as he pulled her back down to the bed and climbed on top of her to stop her from moving.

"Well I want to stay in bed a little longer." Troy kissed her bare neck and removed the sheet around her body as his phone rang. Troy groaned as he answered.

"What?"

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend who has stayed up the night just to talk to you?" Chad voice spoke.

"Well I didn't need you to call. You just interrupted something important." Gabriella laughed as she re-wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella was in the shower with her back to the door when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Troy what are you doing?" Troy just kissed her neck.

"I needed a shower too and I thought we could take one together." Troy told her as he turned her to face him before he started kissing her passionately. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as he lifted her up. Troy pinned her up against the shower wall as the shower soaked their naked bodies. Troy pulled back slightly looking at Gabriella.

"Are you ok with this?" Troy didn't know whether she was comfortable so he thought best to check first.

"Troy stop worrying if I wasn't I would tell you. So are you going to leave me begging or are you going to show me how much you love me." Gabriella smiled at how thoughtful and caring Troy was. Troy kissed her again as he thrust into her causing her to moan in pleasure. They carried on making love in the shower until they both came. They stayed still a few minutes before Troy removed himself from her but still held her.

"That has got to be one of the best showers I have ever taken." Gabriella smacked his back as he turned the water off and carried her back to the bed.

They spent the day visiting several places including the Coliseum, the Vatican and the Trevi fountain.

"Troy I can't believe we're in Italy." Gabriella exclaimed as she twirled around as they neared the Spanish steps. (**A/N: All the places I mention are real and I know they are because I have been to them quite a few times.**)

"Ok you have been saying that all day so I think you should believe it." Gabriella pushed him while Troy pulled her close to kiss her as his cell went.

"Urgh! Chad this better be important." Troy said without saying hello. Gabriella laughed at the fact Chad wasn't even around and was interrupting like he did in high school again. Gabriella took pictures while Troy talked to Chad.

"So what did Chad want?" Gabriella asked as she felt Troy wrap his arms around her.

"He wanted to know whether he should order pizza or make himself a sandwich." Troy said.

"So that was his big emergency. What he should eat." Gabriella laughed as they continued walking down the Spanish steps.

"Yep. I think I need to get Chad a course for timing issues." Troy laughed.

"Well think about it this way. Chad puts the fun into our life. Without him our life would be dull." Gabriella told Troy as her cell went.

"True." Troy answered as Gabriella pulled her cell out.

"Hey mom… we're fine… yeah its great here…MOM…how's Hannah? Good I miss her… give her a kiss from me… love you too." With that Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy who looked confused.

"My mom wanted to make sure we were ok and she said Hannah seems happy enough." Troy knew she didn't tell him everything.

"What else did she ask?" Gabriella ignored him. "Gabriella?"

"Fine she asked how many times we had done it already and said she and my dad did it 20 times on their 2 week honeymoon which has freaked me out." Troy smirked.

"Well I say we've been set a target." Gabriella hit him as she shook her head.

"Don't even go there. There is no way we are doing anything tonight not with how much my mom had freaked me out." Troy laughed as the walked hand in hand back to their hotel.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not that long. I'll try and update tomorrow if I have time but I'm not sure if I will. Tell me what you want in the epilogue please so I have some more ideas. Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Honeymoon part 2

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: Thank you too everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. People keep asking me to do a sequel to this story but I don't really have any ideas of where to take it without it getting repetitive but don't worry I do have another story I want to do at this rating which is completely different to this one. I will put a short summary up after the epilogue and then you can tell me whether to do it or not. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 14

After a night of no 'activities', much to Troy's disappointment, the two woke up early. Gabriella was staring at Troy flirtatiously to which Troy smiled at as he leaned forward to kiss Gabriella. Just as things started to get heated Troy's cell rang. And yep you guessed it. It was Chad again.

"Seriously dude you call me one more time and interrupt I'm going to kill you." Gabriella laughed as Troy put his phone on speaker.

"Sorry but Tay and I have news. Put us on speaker." Chad said as Gabriella laughed.

"Already on. Hey Chad." Gabriella and Troy were continuing their 'activities' as Chad continued.

"Hey guys. Troy you might have to hold off killing my husband yet because we're pregnant." Taylor squealed as Gabriella quickly pulled away from and squealed.

"OMG Tay that's great you're going to be an awesome mom. You can borrow Hannah if you want to get practise in." Troy and Chad both rolled their eyes at the same time as both girls whacked them.

"OW!" they both said.

"You get hit? Chad asked Troy.

"Yeah. You too?" Gabriella was getting bored so she climbed on top of Troy straddling his hips as she kissed him passionately as Chad and Taylor argued over the phone. Troy and Gabriella were soon too wrapped up in themselves and completely forgot about the phone. Troy removed Gabriella's night gown that was partially see through as Gabriella pulled his shirt off. Troy quickly finished undressing her as Troy heard Chad.

"Helloooooo!" Chad sang through the phone. "Ok if you guys are having sex please at least hang up first." Troy quickly grabbed his cell and hung up and got back to work on Gabriella.

With Chad and Taylor

"He hung up." Chad said simply.

"Chad the fact that they are on their honeymoon and want some alone time together since they haven't had chance since Hannah was born along with the final preparations for their wedding." Taylor told Chad as they looked over at a sleeping Hannah in their room who they offered to look after because Maria had to do something and Jack and Julie were out.

"Fine I promise I won't ring Troy again until they come back." Taylor kissed him before she fell asleep.

Back with Troy and Gabriella

The two weeks flew past for Troy and Gabriella. Chad hadn't interrupted again since that morning which the couple were thankful for. They continued their routine of going out for the day then stop of at a restaurant before heading back to their room to show each other how much they loved each other. The two were walking down the street in the cool evening air after having just eaten.

"You know I'm sad that we have to leave but I can't wait to get home to Hannah." Gabriella said as Troy swung their hands back and forth.

"I know I miss her too. Who'd have thought that we would be here right now?" Gabriella sighed happily.

"I know. Before you came back into my life I had absolutely nothing and now I have a husband and I'm a mom." Troy smiled at how happy she looked.

"And a very sexy mommy you are. I know my life is 100 times better since you came back into my life. You know I lived with Chad and Taylor when we were still in LA and I watched them as a married couple and just couldn't see me doing that. Being married. But right now I couldn't be happier and I want to be a husband to you and no one else and the best father possible to Hannah." Gabriella unlinked her hand from Troy's and wrapped her arm around his waist as he did the same and kissed the top of her head.

"Troy how many kids do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I've always wanted three at least but for now I'm happy with the one we've got. What about you?" Troy smiled.

"I've always wanted a big family. It was always just mom and me so I never want Hannah to have to go through that." Troy squeezed her tightly.

"And it never will because 1. I would never leave you and 2. I enjoy the time we have making our kids." Gabriella just laughed.

"Did you ever imagine the owner of one of America's best loved magazines with two of your best friends?" Troy laughed at her question.

"Nope but I'm glad I do because it means I can make my wife take time off even if she refuses too and I can make her give up working like I think she should." Gabriella hit him lightly on the back. Troy was determined to get her to give up.

"You can forget that. I love my job so there is no way I will give up and I'm not going to complain about taking the odd day off to be with my boss." The two walked back to their hotel room and got straight into bed, as they had to leave early in the morning.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm not to sure about this chapter. I hope you liked it. I didn't want it to be the same as the previous one so I added other kind of fluffy moments in. Please review. Thanks!**


	16. Epilogue

_**Summary: Gabriella works for a high profile magazine that has just got a new job. They hold a party and Gabriella gets a surprise. Her new boss is Troy Bolton. What will happen when they see each other for the first time since their nasty break up? What will happens in the workplace? What's Gabriella's secret? Troyella. R&R**_

**A/N: thanks to those who did review. I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter :( I'm sad this story is over but I'm definitely NOT doing a sequel to this story. I do have another M rated story planned. I will put the info up about it when I have finished the plan. It will still be second priority like this story because I am starting to get more into College Struggles drama and stuff. Thanks to HSMlover4ever for the idea of Hannah and Chad and Taylor's son getting together. Anyway here's the Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Hannah, Adam, Eloise and Jake and the plot.**

* * *

Epilogue – 15 years later.

15-year-old Hannah Bolton walked into her house with a huge smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella looked at her in amusement as she walked right past without noticing them.

"Who'd you think it is?" Troy asked his wife, Gabriella Bolton.

"No idea but whoever it is has made her happy." Troy nodded as someone else walked in. 13-year-old Adam Bolton and 3-year-old Eloise Bolton with their grandparents Jack and Julie Bolton.

"Hey guys." Jack said as Hannah walked back out the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"What's up with her?" Julie asked as she handed Eloise to Gabriella.

"No idea she hasn't spoken to use since she walked in. It's pretty amusing watching her like this." Troy laughed along with his parents as Adam went to his room to play with his computer games.

"I'm in love." Hannah sighed as the adults laughed at her.

"And who are you in love with Hannah?" Gabriella asked as she played with Eloise.

"Jake." Troy coughed.

"As in Jake Danforth. Chad and Taylor Danforth eldest son **(a/n: Ok I know Hannah was born first before but let's pretend Jake was and when they said they were pregnant it was a year later.) **who is a year older than you? Who is like the exact same person Chad was when he was younger apart from his has Taylor's brains?" Troy asked shocked as Gabriella looked at him.

"Yeah. He asked me to be his girlfriend. How cool is that? He's gorgeous." Gabriella and Julie laughed as Jack and Troy looked at Hannah.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Jack said as Troy agreed.

"My daughter is too young to have a boyfriend." Troy said standing up as Gabriella pulled him back down and sat Eloise on his lap to stop him standing up again.

"We were 15 when we first started dating." Gabriella pointed out.

"And I thought you were too young too." Julie added. "But look at you now. You're married to your high school sweetheart, you have 3 amazing children and you know Jake. She could be dating some strange person who you don't know." Gabriella then spoke up again.

"Troy we know Jake would never hurt her so I am going to support her. No offence Jack but Troy remember when I first came your dad didn't support our decisions and you hated him for it. Do you really want Hannah hating you because you won't support her?"

"Fine. But if he hurts her then I'm allowed to kill him." Gabriella shook her head as Hannah jumped up when the doorbell rang.

"Hannah?" Gabriella asked confused. She saw Jake standing at the door with a goofy look on his face. "Guy's come here." They all walked to the door and carefully watched the two interact. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella as Jack held Eloise who was falling asleep.

"I remember the first time I came to see you after I asked you out." Troy whispered in her ear.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 8pm and Gabriella was watching TV. She wasn't paying attention though because she was thinking about the events that had happened a few hours earlier at school when Troy finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Ms Montez was sitting with Gabriella when the doorbell rang. Gabriella being in her own little world didn't hear so Maria went to open the door._

"_Hi Troy." Maria greeted him as she invited him in. "I just want to say thank you for making Gabriella so happy." Troy smiled politely at her._

"_It's ok. She makes me happy to. Where is Gabi anyway?" Troy asked as Maria laughed._

"_Daydreaming about you in the living room. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Troy smiled as he walked into the living room to see Gabriella a million miles away deep in thought. _

"_You better be dreaming about me miss Montez." Troy whispered in her ear as she jumped. She turned around and smiled when she saw Troy standing there._

"_What are you doing here?" Troy pretended to look offended._

"_Fine if I'm not allowed to come see my gorgeous girlfriend then I will just leave." He went to walk away as Gabriella grabbed his arm._

"_Sorry, I'm just surprised." Troy smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her tender waist._

"_Is it a good surprise?" Troy said in a whisper as he leaned down to her._

"_Defiantly." Troy closed the gap between them as they moved back to the couch where they ended up with Gabriella on top of Troy. When they pulled away they blushed a little._

"_I know it might be soon but I love you Gabriella Montez."_

"_Well that's good because I love you too Troy Bolton." He smiled at her before kissing her again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah me too." Gabriella sighed as Hannah gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"And I remember our first time too. Oh by the way I think that you need to have a little talk with a little girl about birds and bees." Gabriella shook her head.

"Already done." Troy was surprised, as he had no idea.

"Why didn't I know?" Gabriella laughed.

"Because I didn't think you would care." Troy shrugged.

"I guess I didn't before. Anyway do you remember our first time?" Gabriella leaned back against Troy.

"How could I forget all the effort you went to make it special."

_**Flashback**_

_It was Gabriella's 18th and she was waiting for Troy to come and pick her up. It was a Saturday and Gabriella had held her party the night before because Troy said he had something special planned. She sat waiting on the couch for Troy. The doorbell rang and her mom answered as Gabriella grabbed all her stuff. _

"_Wow you look amazing." Troy said as he admired her._

"_Thanks. You don't look to bad tonight either." Troy held out his hand for her to take._

"_Ready?" She nodded as they said goodbye to her mom and Troy drove to his house._

"_Troy why are we at your house?" Gabriella asked confused._

"_Because my parents are out of town and I have a surprise for you." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as they walked in. she gasped at the sight in front of her. There lay rose petals all over the room and a romantic dinner set up in the middle with 2 candles lit. "DO you like it?" Troy asked as she looked at him._

"_Of course I like it. Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss._

_Throughout dinner they made small talk. After they finished eating, Troy and Gabriella lay on the couch just watching movies. Actually they had forgot about the movies and were caught up in their major make-out session. Gabriella started undoing Troy's shirt as he pulled back. They had never got any further than this after being caught by Jack the two never found time to themselves and the right moment. _

" _Gabi what are you doing?" Troy asked shocked at her actions._

"_I want this Troy. I want you." Troy was surprised. "Can we go someplace else though?" Troy nodded as he switched the TV of led her up to his room._

"_Are you sure you really want to do this?" Troy asked. He'd been ready for some time but he didn't want to pressure Gabriella. He'd always said that he would wait for her to be ready._

"_I'm a 100 percent sure." Troy smiled at her as he kissed her passionately falling against his bed with her on top. Gabriella finished pulling Troy shirt of as he lifted her dress off. They carried on kissing and removing their clothes until they were both naked. Troy leaned to his top draw and pulled out a condom before getting himself positioned._

"_Are you sure because we can stop if you don't want to?" Troy didn't really want to wait but he knew how a girls first time was always painful. She nodded at her boyfriend who was so caring about her. He slowly entered her as she squeezed her eyes shut. He waited a few minutes for her to get used to it before she moved her hips giving him the signal to carry on. As Troy thrust into her over and over again she got used to the pain as the pleasure overtook. They both moved their hips together before Troy came and fell softly against her._

"_You ok?" he asked looking up at her._

"_Yeah I'm fine." She smiled as she moved her hips for Troy to withdraw. _

"_I love you." Troy whispered in her ear as she snuggled up to him._

"_I love you too." Gabriella replied._

"_I don't want to go home tonight." Gabriella sighed._

"_Well don't. Call your mom and tell her your staying over." He handed her his cell as she called her mom._

"_She said that's fine." Troy kissed her before they snuggled together in his bed and fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"My parents never found out about that." Troy whispered in her ear as she turned to look at him.

"I thought they did. I know my mom found out the next day because she said I was too happy and guessed." Gabriella said as she saw Hannah pulling Jake outside. Gabriella walked over to the window to watch.

"Nope. And that's the way I plan on keeping it." The two watched as Hannah and Jake kissed. "You know what. I think I'm glad that she's dating Jake. He's a good guy and he will take care of our little girl and if he doesn't I know Chad would kill him too." Gabriella kissed Troy as Jack and Julie smiled at the couple.

"I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Troy." The two stood their knowing that their family was complete.

**

* * *

A/N: It's over :( I hope you enjoyed reading this story and don't forget to review this last chapter. Look out for my next story though. Thanks!**


	17. AN: Thanks and new story info

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed to this story. I have the main plot for my new story which I will start ASAP but it won't be for a few days because I'm suffering from exhaustion because I'm so ill so I'm taking a few days of from writing to try and rest. Please tell me whether you want me to continue with it. It won't start of M rated but it will end up M a few chapters in.**

**Summary: 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella. Minor: Chaylor, Jelsi & Zekepay**


End file.
